


Friends (I will stick by you)

by JuncoBirds



Series: TWEWYTOBER 2020 a la Junco [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuncoBirds/pseuds/JuncoBirds
Summary: Eri visits the hospital.
Series: TWEWYTOBER 2020 a la Junco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984511
Kudos: 15





	Friends (I will stick by you)

Eri waits with her hands folded in her lap as the train pulls out from the station.

Shiki’s been in the hospital for nearly three weeks. And Eri hates that traveling this route has become a routine. Hates that the wires and the whirring from the hospital room doesn’t phase her anymore. Hates how her parents have come to expect her to return home late every day.

And she hates herself, for letting Shiki run out of her house like that when the street was so, so busy, a-

She blinks, hard.

Her fingers work over her knuckles, kneading and pulling.

~o0o~

The hospital staff recognize her, waving her in with a smile. They chat idly before sliding over a visitor badge across the countertop. Eri smiles. This she can be happy with. At least Shiki is near people as friendly as these ladies.

Shiki’s room buzzes with the usual hum of machinery. She doesn’t know the names of the instruments, but she’s accustomed to them, and drags one of the dark blue seats over to the bed. Sitting, she drops her backpack before moving to make herself comfortable. The fabric itches and Eri tucks more of her skirt under her legs to counter it. Shiki rests on the bed, white sheets draped over a blue hospital gown.

Reaching out, Eri brushes her friend’s hand with her fingertips, the fingers still, but warm. Alive. She’ll wake up, Eri knows it.

“Any good dreams?” Eri’s voice comes out soft.

No response.

On the side-table, an arrangement of cards, flowers and a stray book linger. Shiki’s mother comes by to read her daughter stories every night. Mr. Mew sits there too, his flopsy body propped up by a flower vase; he holds up a card of encouragement from one of Shiki’s classmates.

Patting Shiki’s hand, Eri slides the hand into her grip, mindful of the wires, gauze and tape.

Once Shiki wakes up, Eri wants to apologize in every possible way. With words and laughter and adventures and stories. Eri will take her to all her favorite fabric stores and out to Ramen Don where Shiki likes that miso ramen. They can go get fabrics and sketchbooks and see dumb movies together. They can go to the park and watch the sun dance off the buildings or sit inside all day and binge television together. They can be _together_. Things will be okay again.

She holds Shiki’s hand close. Once Shiki wakes up, she’ll be fine.

They’re best friends; when they’re together again, they’ll be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t like the soft ‘then everybody came back to life and they met up next week’ end of the game. _NAH. Make the living suffer too._


End file.
